


Got You, Baby

by iuckingfdiot



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Fun, Gay, Love, M/M, Romances, kiss, lasertag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iuckingfdiot/pseuds/iuckingfdiot
Summary: A short, fluffy one-shot based off of the prompt: Play laser tag with me, kiss me in a corner, shoot me when you're walking away.





	Got You, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> _I don't own anything except the gaynes_

"Laser Tag."

"Mmhmm."

"Isn't this for like, 9-year-olds?"

"I've been frozen in the ice for 70 years, I want to see what it is and have a little fun," Steve said.

"Alright," Tony sighed, "Just because I love you."  
——————-  
"Last rule, you may think that those kids are sweet and innocent, but they're fucking devils," Tony said after giving his boyfriend the rundown on laser tag.

"How many times have you played this before?" Steve chuckled.

Tony shrugged, "My dad didn't take me to these type of things, so Rhodey and I used to go in college."

Steve smiles sadly at Tony. "Imma beet your fine ass," Steve said whispering into Tony's ear.

"We'll see about that baby."

——————-  
Tony was getting their gear on when he looked over at Steve and saw him struggling.

"Need some help babe?" Tony said trying to contain his laughter.

"I-can-battle-robots-and-super-villains-but-I-can't-put-this-wretched-thing-on." Steve said between grunts.

Tony went over and helped his boyfriend.

"All you have to do is, clip it, and pull tight," Tony whispered sexually, then kissed Steve.

"Excuse me there. Would you mind not acting in that... sinful manner around my child." A voice said behind them.

"'Sinful behavior..I'll show you sinful beha-" Tony started.

"Tony, don't sweat it we'll crush her in the game," Steve said motioning to the color of his LED vest. He was on the red team, Tony was on the blue team, and the lady was on the green team.

"Ok..fine," Tony said grudgingly.

"Ok if everyone would please get to your color stations, the game will start in T-minus one minute." A voice sounded over the intercoms.

"Alright, I'll see you in the war zone. I love you." Steve said giving Tony a quick kiss on the lips.

"Love you too, good luck baby."  
——————-

Tony rounded the corner, taking out three kids.

"Haha, gotcha motherfuckers!"

"Psst..." Tony heard a voice whisper from behind a wall.

"It's me, babe," Steve said grabbing Tony by his vest and bringing him forward for a kiss.  
They started to make out for a while then Steve broke it off.

"Got you, babe," Steve said grabbing his gun and shot Tony while he walked away.

"STEVE!"

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other stories How A Superhero Learns To FLy and Show Me A Hero and I'll Write You A Tragedy. Also if you have any prompts or story ideas you would like written I'm open to ideas!
> 
> Please feel free to comment!!


End file.
